Large industrial projects employ miles and miles of wire trays. These wire trays usually are required to bend over or around piping, vessels, and equipment as wires and cables are routed from control and power locations to the equipment which is controlled. The wires and cables are carried in wire trays. Twenty years ago U shaped plastic wire trays were commonly used. More recently wire trays which are made of straight steel rods having spaced U shaped rods welded therealong began to be used. These steel wire trays are preferred because they can be cut and reattached at varying angles so that the otherwise straight wire trays can be bent over or around piping, vessels, and equipment as they are routed. Probably the biggest problem with cutting and reattaching these steel wire trays is that it is extremely time consuming. The wire trays must be held while they are sawn off at measured angles. Reattachment clips are sold to reattach each of the individual straight steel rods which were cut. Each side of each clip has to be individually attached to the respective ends of the corresponding cut steel rods in a field environment. Another problem with this attachment method is that the wire trays are substantially weakened. The point of angled attachment is by far the weakest point along the wire tray. It is not uncommon for steel rods to become unattached at the points of attachment.